「闇の日」
by KuraiHaru17
Summary: [AU] "It's always dark in my view. No body feels that. Even those I thought would understand, they betrayed me. Sometimes, I feel these dark days would last forever..."
1. Prolouge

**おはよう、みんな！はるちゃんです！元気ですか？**

***Giggles* Hello, everyone. That was an attempt to write in Japanese, and...from what I see, it worked...I guess**

**So anyways, my new story is all about Haruka and her life. But don't worry, the story will include the Inazuma Eleven characters, just not in the starting chapters...But they will be there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_75 Years ago_

It was a dark, stormy night. It was raining heavily, and no one was to be seen in the street... Except for a woman wearing a long cloak. she was running through the streets, like someone was chasing her. She was looking around her worriedly, fear and terror visible in her eyes. Not very far from her, about three or four men were chasing her, each of them had a gun and a metal pole.

"Get her!" One of the men spoke, his voice thundering through the empty street. The woman looked even more terrified and tried to run faster, but her weak body couldn't do much. Looking around, she decided to hide in one of the abandoned houses in the area. She ran for a few more minutes before she found an old wooden house. It was very old, and looked like it could fall down any minute, but she had no other choice. She had to get away from those men.

As soon as she entered that house and made sure she was safe, she fell to the ground, panting heavily. In the dim moonlight, some of her features were seen. Her crimson eyes and pale skin shone in the moonlight. Some strands of her black hair were glued to her face, and beads of sweat trickled down her neck.

Thinking that the men might have gone away, she decided to take of her cloak. Just then, cries of an infant echoed in the place. The woman's deep crimson eyes widened as she got up again. This time, her arms were visible. She was holding two infants in her arms, and one of them was crying.

"Please..stop crying...They'll find us..." Came the woman's soft voice as she tried desperately to stop the baby's cries, but with no avail. As she expected, some footsteps were heard outside, followed by a yell.

"Get out now!" It was the same voice from before. The woman, now that the baby had stopped, decided to try and get away. But as she neared an opening in the wall, she stepped on a stick.

"That's it! If you won't come out, we'll come in!" With that, the men barged into the house. The rough entrance caused some of the wooden planks in the ceiling to fall down. Before the woman could escape, one of the planks fell on her, trapping her legs, which caused her to trip. The babies in her arms fell into a nearby box, much to their luck.

_'I hope they don't find them...' _She thought, closing her tired eyes. It has been a long time since she got a peaceful sleep, her body hurt so much. She just wanted this to end.

"Well well..There you are..." One of the men said, waving his metal pole around. Then the four men started beating her up mercilessly, each of them trying to inflict as much wounds as possible. The woman was in so much pain she couldn't let out a sound, but it didn't matter to her. She felt her life was about to end. And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was this? I hope I did well. Anyways, I'll be sure to find time to update. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And be honest, I'd like any help you can give me. <strong>

**By the way, I will be deleting some of my stories. I have made a list:**

**- A Secret That Changed Everything. **

**- Fire And Ice. **

**- Brother. **

**- Mistake. **

**- Inazuma Eleven one-shots. **

**- Mission Accomplished. **

**- IE Short Stories. **

**- Aveyond: IE Version. **

**- The Blue Ray Galaxy Tournament. **

**- The Importance of a Friend. **

**- Inazuma Academy. **

**I am so sorry guys. But I won't be able to continue these stories. I have totally lose inspiration. I'm sorry for those who have bern wait for the updates, also I don't think anyone was. Hehehe..**

**And also, to Shiranai Atsune: I know you requested a story, and I still remember that. But sadly, I cannot do it. My documents have been formatted, and I couldn't rewrite them with the same quality. I'm just a terrible irresponsible stupid bad author with no talent. Sorry again.**

**I hope this story turns out good, unlike my other failures. Because if it doesn't, it m8ght be my last story. **

**Until next time.**

**はるちゃん:)**


	2. Chapter I Part I

**Hiya, everyone. I'm back! I have been busy with my exams lately, and there is still one remaining..But it doesn't really matter! ^_^**

**Anyways, this is the new chapter! ...Only the first part...since the chapter is too long..I guess... So I'll be posting the first part this time. YAY!**

**Also, I will need your help guys. I want you to tell me if you notice any mistakes in the story. I hope I'm not asking mush. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot!**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>"きぼう。。。"<em>

_"Without it, my life would have been over years ago..."_

_ー身ざし春かー_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I<em>

_Part I_

It was already two days.. And still..she has not found a job. She walked down the street, her grip tightening on her black worn out trench coat. Her dark bangs stuck to her face, rain droplets dripping from their ends. The dark hat on her head was the only thing that protected her hair from the harsh rain. the echoes of her black shoes echoed in the street. She was cold. She wanted to find a place to rest. It was not her lucky day. She has been trying all day to find a job, but no one accepted her.

She did not need to list the reasons. She had to find shelter first. Much for her luck, she reached the a shop, and the owner was kind enough to let her stay till the rain stops. She walked into the shop, her black garments were dripping, her body was shaking. The man helped her sit down and took off the wet coat.

"A-a-arigatou..." The girl stuttered, taking off her black gloves and putting them aside. Her hands were cold and numb, just like how the rest of her body felt. She rubbed her hands together to warm them. The man, who was probably putting the trench coat somewhere where it could dry up, sat on a nearby chair, then placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of her.

"What were you doing out there? It's too dangerous." The man said, and from his voice, the crimson-eyed girl could tell that he was a young man, about 21-24 years old.

"I..I was looking f-for a j-job.." The girl replied, still shaking. She picked up the chopsticks weakly and began eating, savoring the lovely taste, which warmed her body up a little.

"In this weather? You should have waited till the rain stopped." Then he smiled. "But it doesn't matter. You're okay now. That's the most important thing, right?" The man said kindly. It made the girl feel warm on the inside. "Tell me.. What's your name..?"

"M-Mizashi Haruka..." She muttered, a small pink blush creeping on her pale cheeks.

"Tell me, Mizashi.. Why is a girl your age looking for a job..?" The man asked. Haruka, who had already finished her ramen, fiddled with the fabric of her woolen turtleneck.

"I..I want to earn some money..." Haruka answered, breathing in. The man regretted asking that question, for the expression the girl's face held reflected how hurt she felt.

Haruka, on the other hand, was thinking of something else. Her body has warmed up by that time, and her fingers no longer hurt. She opened her leather bag and got out a silver coin, with the letter 'H' carved on it, and presented it to the man.

"T-that's all I can give you..for helping me..." She said. "But..no one seems to find a use for it here..." She added with a frown. The man pushed her hand away gently.

"You don't have to pay me anything. I'll let you stay here for free. Make yourself comfortable." He said, getting up. "Tomorrow, I'll help you with you job thing." The last statement made Haruka feel happy. She thanked the man over and over, making him chuckle.

"No need to thank me. That's the least I can do to help you." He said, taking the empty bowl and placing it in the sink. When he turned around, he found that the girl was asleep. A soft smile appeared on his face as he got the woolen trench coat, which has dried up miraculously, and placed it on the girl's shoulders.

"Rest well.." He said, then he picked up his phone, which was on the counter, and dialed a number. There was a long delay before a deep voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Hello." The voice said. The man smiled.

"Listen. I need your help with something impor-" He stopped momentarily when he heard a chuckle on the other side of the line. "What's so funny?" The chuckles died down slowly.

"Nothing. It's just not your usual way of greeting. Did something happen?" The voice said. The man rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines: 'As if it's your usual way to chuckle like that..'

"Yes. You see, there is this girl that needs some help finding a job. I thought I'd better ask you to help her" He said.

"Okay then. Is that all?"

"No.." The man said, holding out a paper. "There is something you should put into consideration..." His thumb caressed the small bumps on the paper. "As far as I know, this girl is blind..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo...Was that good? I hope I did no fatal mistakes. That's all for part one, and I'll try working on part two as soon as possible.<strong>

**I'm sure that by now, you have figured out who the two men where, right? It was really hard to hide. ^_^ And I'm sincerely sorry if any of the two was out of character.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think, minna. I love hearing your opinions! **

**はるちゃん ：）**


	3. Chapter I Part II

**Yay! The second part is here! Sorry for being late, I was busy with school, then I lost inspiration, then I gained it again, then school came back. Anyway, I'm here now. I hope I would be able to write the whole chapter here.**

**EDIT: Thanks to Zentauria-san's review, I realized I missed a detail in the chapter. I have now added it. And I'm really sorry if this thing seems stupid and weird. I can't seem to improve this..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! Or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_夢。。。__"_

_"Without it...My life has no meaning..."_

_ー身ざし春カー_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I<em>

_Part II_

It was already morning, and the shop owner was currently up, getting ready for another workday. He looked over at Haruka, who was still fast asleep, breathing softly and peacefully with she rested her head on the table. The man smiled lightly before turning to the door, which was now opened, and welcoming his guest, and friend.

"Ohayou, Kidou." he said. The man wore a suit, his light brown hair was tied neatly and he wore a pair of goggles. He nodded at the purple-haired shop owner.

"Ohayou, Tobitaka." The he looked at the sleeping girl. "That's the girl you told me about, right?" Tobitaka nodded and sat down.

"Hai. She came here last night, and said she was looking for a job to earn money, but she couldn't find any." Tobitaka explained. Kidou looked at the girl again and gently moved a strand of hair away from her pale face. The girl shifted slightly and opened her eyes, causing Kidou to pull his hand back. She rubbed her half-closed eyes slowly and breathed deeply. Tobitaka was the first to speak.

"Ohayou, Mizashi-san." he asked gently, placing his hand on her shoulder, fearing she would be startled or afraid. Haruka nodded slowly, but stayed silent, sensing another presence there. It was a familiar presence. It took her some time to realize what it was. As soon as she did, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kidou-san!" she exclaimed. Said Kidou smiled warmly, knowing that the girl recognized him. Tobitaka, on the other hand, found this very confusing.

"Hai… It's me." Kidou replied. "I'm glad you still remember me." Tobitaka was not just going to stand there clueless. He quickly turned to Kidou.

"Wait. You two know each other?" he asked. Kidou nodded.

"Yes. That was 10 years ago." He replied. "It's a long story." Tobitaka nodded twice then sat back down. Kidou spoke to Haruka again. "So, Mizashi-san, Tobitaka informed me you needed a job. Is that true?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Hai… "she replied quietly.

"I think I know what to do. You should go to Raimon. You can work there as a teacher, perhaps?" Kidou suggested. Haruka nodded slowly. The idea of being a teacher appealed her very much. She put on her coat and got up, almost losing her balance, if it wasn't for Kidou, who held her steady.

"Arigatou." she said, blushing lightly. "Let's go." Kidou laughed at her eagerness and walked to the door. Haruka thanked Tobitaka before she left with Kidou, promising him that she would visit him again. Kidou and Haruka headed straight to Raimon Junior High, with Haruka praying silently, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>"Well," Haruka bit her lip in anticipation as the principal examined her papers. Her heart was beating so hard it would burst, and her heart was not a strong one. She tried hard not to shake or show any nervousness when the principal placed the papers down. "We cannot accept that." he said at last.<p>

"Why?" was Kidou's simple question. "I see she has the necessary qualifications. Why not accept her?"

"She will not be able to deal with the students. Her medical records also prove she is vulnerable to illnesses. Working here is more like killing her." he replied.

"B-but…" Haruka spoke, immediately regretting it. Principal Kinzan's eyes were set on her. "I-I need this job…" she said. "I-"she stopped midway. Kidou gave her a worried look.

"Mizashi-san," Kinzan spoke. "How will you, as a blind woman, deal with students?" Kidou was about to reply, but, to his and the principal's surprise, Haruka broke into tears. The black-haired girl fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"Mizashi." Kidou knelt next to her and put his hand on her shoulder while she sobbed. She glances up a little bit, just so her eyes were fixed on the principal. The man found himself unable to look away from her eyes, though her glare terrified him. He didn't know what to do at that moment. He saw danger in her eyes. So, as to put an end to this, he agreed on letting her work. Haruka looked up at him with watery eyes, wiping away her tears.

"A-arigatou..." She bowed gratefully. Kidou narrowed his eyes a bit at Kinzan, and then said he had to leave. Kinzan commanded his assistant, Fuyukai, to show Haruka around, tell her what to do, and what not to do. Haruka left with him. As soon as the door closed, a smile was drawn on her face, but disappeared as Fuyukai glanced at her. She gave him a cold glare, one that almost caused him to freeze in his place from terror. Her eyes almost burned holes through his head.

"Just so you know," she spoke, voice cold, masculine, unlike her normal soft one. "I never trusted you, and I'll never will…" Fuyukai gulped and turned his face away from her, sighing in relief as her eyes were no longer set on him.

'She still scares me…' he thought, shivering slightly.

* * *

><p>Haruka was assigned as a Biology and Physics teacher. It was for little money, but Haruka knew she could manage that. The students were nice, and she liked it. She was amazed at how much the school changed over the years. The day went well with her. She walked out of the school, ready to head back to her house when Kidou approached her.<p>

"Mizashi," he spoke. "Would you like to join us at soccer practice?" Haruka put a finger at her chin, thinking for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Sure... "she replied softly. "I'd like to see the new team." Kidou nodded and motioned for her to follow him. On their way, a small talk popped up.

"So, I heard your eye condition got better, yes?" Kidou asked.

"Indeed. The world is sure blurry, but it's getting better little by little." she replied with a small smile. "The doctor told me I should wear glasses, but I look funny in them." Kidou chuckled lightly at the girl.

"You were always like that." Kidou stated.

"Funny?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" By that time, they had reached the clubroom's door. Kidou walked in with Haruka behind him. The boys (and girls) in the room turned their heads towards the door. One boy approached them.

"Kidou-kantoku, are we-"he stopped when he noticed Haruka. He smiled brightly at her. "Mizashi-sensei!" he exclaimed. Haruka peeked out from behind Kidou, smiling at the little boy. She knelt down to reach his height.

"Konbanwa, Shinsuke-kun." she greeted warmly, patting his head. She stood up again when Kidou spoke.

"Now, let's start our practice for today." Haruka could hear everyone groaning as they walked out of the room, heading to the soccer field, even little Shinsuke. She turned to Kidou with a questioning look.

"Why are they upset?" she asked, but Kidou did not answer. He walked out of the room, leaving Haruka puzzled. The girl had no choice but follow them, probably unaware of that figure, hiding, watching her…

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this chapter? Sort? Yes, I agree. Good? Bad? Deserves to be burned to ashes? You choose. I cannot judge my own work. This reminds me of an invention. It is a very nice one, indeed. Be sure to use it. I heard it was called "Review". I hope to see it in the near future.<strong>

**Ja ne, minna.**

**Haru-chan :)**

**PS: God, I missed typing so much!**


	4. Chapter II

**Hello! I'm back with this….thing..I guess. It has been a while since I wrote anything related to this, but I hope it's not as horrible as the past ones were. It's a bit short, but if I went on more than that, it would have been really bad.**

**Also, thanks to Zentauria-san, I remade Haruka's name again. Is it correct now? I'm not really sure, so I thought I should ask you. That is if you ever read this.**

**Another thing: Seiren-dit-pity-san. If you ever pass by this, I just wanted to know why you deleted your stories and turned PMs off. After my exams were done, I wanted to message you to see how you were doing, but I found that PMs were disabled. I was so disappointed and worried. And I still am.**

**I think that's all I wanted to say—oh wait. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Son, don't become like your father… The world does not accept those who are pure…"<em>

―_ミザ死 遙かー_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II<em>

"That's all for today's class. Please be sure to tell me if there is anything you could not understand. I'll gladly explain the lesson all over. And please make sure that your assignments are ready by the end of the week." Haruka announced the end of a very complicated Chemistry lesson. It was the end of the day, and the students were way too tired to comprehend anything. Haruka knew that well, but a lesson is still a lesson. It has been a month since she started working there, and she knew her students well when she had received no reply, she smiled. "It looks like I'll explain that all over again. See you tomorrow." The students slowly left the classroom, and Haruka collected all her papers and textbooks.

"Mizashi-sensei." Haruka turned her head towards the door and smiled at Tenma.

"Hai, Tenma-kun?"

"Will you be watching our practice today?" he asked. Haruka nodded.

"Hai. But I'll be leaving early. I have work to do." She said, checking her watch. "Let's not waste time now." She left with the first-year student, heading to the clubroom. On the way, Tenma informed her of the arrival of a new student. He mentioned that the new boy was nice, but calm.

"I wonder if he'll join the soccer club." The young captain voiced his thoughts as they reached the large building. "He mentioned playing soccer before he was transferred here."

"Has he told you where he had studied before?"

"Hai. He said he was a student at Hakuren."

"Hmm…Interesting… "Haruka mused. For a second, a glimmer of mischief flashed through her eyes. "I wonder why he would come all the way to Raimon…" They had already reached the clubroom, and could hear several voices inside. Haruka chuckled. It seems they were late… Again.

"Tenma, you are late, again." Aoi said as soon as Tenma stepped into the room. Haruka quickly stepped in.

"It's my fault; I was still collecting my things." Kidou sighed

"Haruka, please, refrain from being late. The time is not suitable for this." Haruka rolled her eyes and muttered something.

"Minna, we have a new member joining the soccer club!" Haruna announced, nudging a young boy that stood by her side. The boy had short, messy platinum blonde hair, and big, innocent deep blue eyes. His looks clearly indicated he was a foreigner, especially his pale skin. Haruka guessed this was the student Tenma was talking about earlier. His eyes met hers for a couple of seconds, and she smirked, but it was gone as soon as it came. He cleared his throat and bowed politely.

"My name is Johannes Swift. I play as a midfielder and a substitute forward. I look forward to playing with you all." He said. Tenma walked up to him and held out his hand.

"I'm glad you joined us, Johannes!" he exclaimed. The foreign boy gave a small smile and shook the captain's hand firmly.

"Hai. I'm looking forward to it."

"Now, let's start practice." Kidou announced. A small match was arranged to test Johannes' skills. Haruka took a seat beside Kidou, watching practice. Everyone seemed to be amazed by the new boy's skills. He was almost perfect.

"He's really good, ne?" Haruka said, glancing at Kidou to see his reaction. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he felt something was wrong. It was confirmed by his comment.

"Something feels off." He said after a moment of silence and deep thinking. "But I can't tell what it is."

"I see… You worry too much." Haruka said with a laugh, getting up from her seat. The game was halfway, and it was getting late.

"Where are you going?" Haruna asked as the black-haired teacher started to walk away. Haruka turned her head back, a sweet smile lingering on her lips.

"I'm going back home." She replied. "I have some…_work_…to do." Then she walked away. A certain platinum-blond-haired boy caught a glimpse of her figure from the corner of his eyes. A sound of annoyance left his lips, and his foot collided with the ball with great force, sending it straight towards Haruka.

"Mizashi-sensei! Look out!" Tenma shouted. Haruka barely had time to glance in the ball's way, but with one swift move, the ball was flying at triple speed back again at the person who sent it. Johannes caught the ball with a bit of difficulty and looked straight into Haruka's eyes. For a second, she smirked. Again, it was gone fast, and no one but Johannes saw it.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized politely. "I wasn't paying attention." Haruka smiled sweetly, waving her hand dismissively.

"It's fine. No one is hurt, so it's not important. Just be careful next time, ne?" was all she said before leaving. Johannes looked at the ball for a long while. He arched an eyebrow when his eyes fell on a marking on the ball. He chuckled. Haruka was kicking that really hard.

"Johannes, that was really cool!" His thoughts were interrupted by Tenma and Hikaru, who looked really amazed by something he could care less about.

"You are a very good player, and your skills are amazing." Hikaru said. "And the way you caught that ball, it was cool!"

"Really?" Johannes smiled. "Thank you, I guess."

"Mizashi-sensei's kick was cool too. I would have never guessed she could make such a sudden, strong kick." Tenma remarked. Johannes sighed, and his eyes travelled towards a certain brown-haired game-maker. The boy approached him, and wore his best, unsuspecting smile.

"Shindou-senpai, is something wrong?" Said Shindou looked at him and then turned his eye to where Haruka was standing when she kicked the ball back.

"Hai… It's just..." he began. "Mizashi-sensei has mentioned that she—never mind… Let's discuss that after training is over." Johannes nodded in agreement, and soon the match was resumed. After training was done, everyone was exhausted. Johannes had done a good job, but he was too tired by the end of the match as well. One thing he was sure of: he had earned a rival, and that was Tsurugi. Thanks to the latter, the other team was able to make a comeback, and the match ended with a tie. Johannes didn't like those. After changing back to his uniform, he walked out with Tenma, Hikaru and Shinsuke. They—the three minus Johannes—were talking about practice and things, and the foreigner was not really paying attention. His mind was somewhere else. As they passed the school gates, he saw Shindou and Tsurugi. They were talking in a corner, and they looked suspicious. Sensing something was up; he decided to find out for himself. And he had to excuse himself somehow.

"I should get going now." Johannes said, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "Mother should be waiting for me, and she doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Hai." Tenma smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Johannes bowed and ran away from where they were. It he was to approach the two, he shouldn't head straight to them. He had a plan.

"What do you mean by that, Tsurugi?" Shindou asked.

"Think of it; Mizashi-sensei said she was visually impaired, right? There is no way that kick was just a mere coincidence." The navy-blue-haired boy replied. "She is hiding something."

"I feel so, but what good would it do? We shouldn't trouble ourselves with other people's business." Replied the pianist. The ace striker shrugged casually.

"I warned you. It's up to you whether you believe me or not." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. Shindou let out a troubled sigh and started to walk away. Johannes smiled to himself and jumped off the tree he was hiding up in.

"Things are starting to get interesting…" he mused to himself with an amused laugh. He walked away from that spot, finally deciding to go home. "Maybe transferring to Raimon was not so bad after all."

* * *

><p><em>At Rairaiken...<em>

"It's feels good to gather for dinner every once in a while!" Kabeyama cheered before digging into his bowl of Ramen. Kazemaru, who was sitting by him, shook his head with a smile.

"You didn't change one bit, Kabeyama."

"But why would Kidou call us all of a sudden?" Tobitaka asked as he placed a bowl in front to the blue-haired man. A 'Tch' sounded for the back of the restaurant, causing everyone to turn their heads in the sound's direction.

"He is probably messing with us." Came the voice of no other that Fudou Akio.

"Fudou." Kazemaru sighed. Moments later, a certain red-haired bespectacled man walked in, accompanied by his green-haired secretary.

"I see you are all here." He said as he looked around. "Except for Kidou."

"Hiroto, has he told you anything?" Kazemaru asked.

"He has." Was the reply. "He said it has something to do with Mizashi Haruka."

"Eh? Mizashi-san?!" Kabeyama exclaimed.

"Oh, it's that girl that came here a month ago. She looked a bit familiar, and Kidou confirmed he knew her." Tobitaka voiced his thoughts.

"I heard she now works as a teacher at Raimon." Fudou said. "Some students were talking about some 'Mizashi-sensei.' And I couldn't help but listen to them."

"You mean eavesdropping on them." Kazemaru stated. Fudou rolled his eyes and did not say anything.

"Yes," Hiroto nodded. "Mizashi works now at Raimon, but that was not what he wanted to talk about. He—"

"Sorry for being late." The long-awaited Kidou finally walked in, and in his hand he held a file with "TOP SECRET" printed on it in red. "I had some difficulty getting those. But I had to get them." He took a seat and pulled a picture out of the file. "Now—"

"I'm bored! Let's get over with it." Yawned a bored Fudou. Kidou sent him a glare.

"I was about to speak. Now, does this boy seem familiar?" He held out the picture for them to look at. Everyone—except for Kabeyama, who was still eating—looked at it for a long time.

"I think I may have seen him before," Kazemaru said. "But I can't remember when exactly."

"Same here." Midorikawa agreed. "He looks so familiar to me."

"I can confirm I've seen his before." Said Fudou. "But I don't think I would remember his name, or if he was the same person or not… You get what I mean."

"So none of us can quite remember him." Kidou mused. Kabeyama looked up from his plate and glanced at the picture.

"Isn't that Chiisai?" he asked before finishing his tenth bowl.

"Wait. You know him?" Kidou asked, turning to Kabeyama quickly. The green-haired man nodded.

"Hai." He replied. "Don't you remember him? Mizashi-san used to bring him to practice back when we were students. He was four or something."

"Oh, you mean that kid?" Kazemaru smiled. "I remember him, yeah." Now, Kidou was confused. Kazemaru noticed this added. "Don't you remember that kid that insisted on snatching your goggles, or taking away your cape?"

"That's not it." Replied the former game-maker. "I remember the boy, but didn't he have heterochromatic eyes?"

"He's wearing blue contacts." Kabeyama said. "I remember him showing them to me. He said that he wears them to hide his mismatching eyes."

"He sounds too smart when you put it like that." Fudou muttered. "Why are you asking us about that kid, anyway?"

"He has registered at Raimon under the name Johannes Swift." Kidou answered. "Haruna and I noticed he looked familiar, yet we weren't sure of it. But why would he change his name?"

"He's probably one of _them._" Fudou said.

"A SEED? It's not unlikely."

"Keep an eye out, Kidou." Kazemaru warned.

"I will. Now excuse me, I need to go." Kidou got up and left. Fudou sulked.

"Tch. I still don't get why we were called here. He barely said anything." Little did he know that Kidou was still standing behind the door. He eyed the file in his hands.

'_I can't tell them now… I have to talk to Mizashi first. She might know something.'_ The bespectacled man decided to visit the black-haired teacher the day following, for it was getting late. He left, unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching him from afar. The owner of those eyes smirked, pulled out a phone and dialed a number. After some moments, someone picked up.

"_Did you find out anything?" _

"Yes. The files are with Kidou Yuuto. And he will be visiting Mizashi-sensei tomorrow. It also seems like some of the team members do not trust Johannes. Should I change the plan?" a low, amused laugh came from the other side of the line.

"_No. Keep everything as it is. The play has just begun, and it's still too early."_

"I understand."

"_Good. Your job is done for today. You may go back home now."_

"But what about the files?"

"_I'll take care of that."_

"But are you—"

"_Do you doubt my skills and abilities, Chibi-chan?"_

"N—no. I shall be home immediately." The voice on the other side of the line laughed.

"_Good. I'll be waiting." _And the call was over. The blue-eyed figure walked away, a sigh escaping his lips. Night had already fallen. Oh dear, his mother must be so angry right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, oh dear! It could have been a lot better, but I have no one to turn to. Wahhhhhh! *sniffles* This is so not good. Anyway, that was the best thing I could come up with. Please help me. If you see and weird sentences or anything of the sort.<strong>

**R&R.**

**KuraiHaru17**


	5. Chapter III

**New chapter is up. And this time, I'm serious. No more Kanji usage for Haruka's name. From now on, it's only Katakana. Same will go for my other OCs too, until I get more acquainted to Kanji and Japanese naming. (Once again, Thanks to Zentauria-san for help. ^_^)**

**Warning: This chapter has some confusing parts up there. Just read them with focus and things will be fine. ^_^" (When will I be a good girl and stop doing such things?)**

**Now, without further ado, let the show begin.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wouldn't have done that, but what would happen if I fail is much worse than what you'd ever think of me after this."<em>

―_ミザシハルカー_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter III<em>

"I'm home…" A platinum-blond-haired boy said as he walked into his house. He received no reply. The lights were turned off, except for one single lamp in the hallway. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. A plate of chicken curry and rice was placed on the table, covered neatly with a set of silverware placed nearby. A note was attached to the silver fork.

"Again…?" The boy sighed and picked the note up, unfolded it and read it quickly.

_Dear lovely cutie Chibi Jo-chan,_

_I'm out at the moment. I may be back at 11 O'clock or so. I have had my dinner, so don't wait for me. Make sure to clean up your dishes after you are done, and start working on your homework. I can't wait to hear all about your day._

_Love,_

_Okaa-chan ;3_

"Why does she always remember my homework….?" He muttered, putting the note aside. The boy was not really hungry, but if he didn't eat, his mother would be all like: _'Oh, Johannes! Do you not like my food?! Where has thy love gone?'_ and a lot of other dramatic scenes. He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't work as a stage actress. Anyway, he picked up his plate and went up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He had to finish his plate to avoid Mrs. Drama Queen's wrath, and a lot of homework to do. It was not like he really cared, but he needed to kill time.

* * *

><p>A figure, dressed all in black, ran through the streets, holding a set of files tightly. The clad-in-black figure's steps were soundless and swift. There was no one outside at that time. It was past midnight. After the figure reached a certain house, they came to a halt, jumped over the fence and landed in the backyard of the house. A window was open, and it led to a dark room. The figure jumped in and closed the window and the curtains. As soon as the curtains were closed, dim light filled the room. It was a small study, with walls paneled with dark mahogany wood planks. The figure turned around quickly, only to see a platinum-blond boy staring at her, leaning against the door frame.<p>

"You are late." He said, not taking his eyes off the figure.

"I know." Was the figure's reply.

"It's not like you." said Johannes. "You are usually on time."

"It was more difficult than expected…" the figure put the files down on a desk nearby. "But the files are here now. No need to worry."

"I see." Johannes replied. The figure took off the pair of goggles he was wearing, revealing a pair of crimson eyes. Then the cloak was thrown away. "Was it hard, mother?"

"Not at all, dear." The 'woman' replied, letting her long black hair loose. "It was just a mere game, but I can ensure he suffered many injuries."

"And now, what will we do?"

"All we have to do is wait for orders." She said, walking to the door. She led the young boy outside along. "Now, let's put you to bed, ne?" He nodded faintly, taking her hand in his. They went upstairs and to the boy's room. Johannes sat down on his bed while his mother got out his nightgown. She hummed softly as she moved around the room.

"Would you like to wear the white one, or the light pink one?" she asked.

"Just hurry, I want to sleep." The boy groaned sleepily. Haruka giggled and started undressing him before helping him put on his gown. She folded his clothes neatly and put them aside, then made her way to the door.

"Good ni—"

"Wait." The boy sat up. "I still have them on."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Haruka walked back to the boy's bed and sat down next to him. "Don't move, okay. I'll get them off soon." She gently took off a pair of contact lenses, and then put them in their compartment. "There, now go to sleep, okay?"

"Hai… Goodnight, Okaa-san. "He yawned, snuggling to his pillow. Haruka tucked him under the blankets and bend down, smiling gently.

"Goodnight, Chii-chan." She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The boy was already asleep. A small smile was drawn on his face, and soft hums escaped his lips each time he breathed. Haruka sighed and got up, leaving the room quietly. She glanced one last time at her little boy before closing the door. Her eyes were filled of guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Chiisai…"

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's all for today's lesson. See you tomorrow." Haruka clapped her hands together after a long session of Biology was done. The students were in a better condition than the day before, which made Haruka feel happy. There was nothing she liked more than teaching. She shook her head with a smile at her own thoughts.<p>

"Mizashi-sensei!" Hamano exclaimed as he suddenly jumped in front of Haruka. Startled, the black-haired teacher fell back along with her chair. "Hehehe… Gomen nasai."

"It's fine…" She got up, sighing in relief. "Just, please don't do it again…"

"Okay!"

"What is it, boys?" she asked, smiling at Hamano and Hayami, who she had just noticed he was present.

"We want you to attend practice today." Hamano smiled. Haruka checked her watch.

"I think I have enough time to attend practice today without leaving early…" She murmured to herself. "Okay, let's go!" She picked up her bag and left the classroom with them. If only they knew what was waiting for them there.

When the trio reached the clubroom, they found the team members there, and they all looked worried. Haruka noticed that Kidou and Haruna were not there. Tenma approached Haruka as soon as she walked in.

"Mizashi-sensei, Kidou-kantoku has not arrived yet. Do you know what happened to him?" she muttered something that Tenma did not hear, but someone else did.

"No, I haven't."

"I'm worried. Otonashi-san hasn't arrived too." The brunette sighed.

"Maybe something happened to them…" Hayami suggested.

"Don't say such things!" Kurumada exclaimed sharply. Hayami hid behind Hamano with a yelp.

"That's strange." Haruka mused. "Kidou could have at least informed me." Tsurugi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, but shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter… We should carry on with the training…" Shindou and the others agreed. They slowly left the room. Haruka stayed back, saying that she has to do something before coming along. Everyone was now outside, or _almost _everyone.

"Mizashi-sensei." Tsurugi said, stopping at the door. He turned to the black-haired teacher, eyes locking with hers. "Are you sure you know _nothing_ about Kidou-kantoku?" Haruka laughed.

"Oh please, you think I would lie about that?" she said with a smile. They both kept staring at each other for a while before Tsurugi finally left. Haruka picked up her black bag and yawned.

"Man, I'm really sleepy… Shouldn't have worked myself out too much last night, but I had a job to do." she sighed. "I think I'll be leaving early today as well…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hospital…<p>

Haruna walked outside, eyes fixed on the ground, her hand gripping on her arm tightly. The past events have been quite disturbing to her, especially what happened last night…

_She was on her way back home when she heard the sound of fighting not very far away from her. Those voices did not last long, and they soon stopped. Curious and worried, she made her way to where she suspected the sounds came from. She turned round the corner, and almost immediately, a sharp gasp escaped her lips. On the ground was the injured body of none other than her brother, Kidou Yuuto, himself!_

"_Onii-san!" she knelt beside him and pulled him up into her arms. He was breathing, but it was faint. She got out her phone and called the ambulance (?) in a rush, giving them the address of the district she found his body. As soon as she hung up, she felt her brother moving a bit._

"_H—Haruna…" he whispered weakly. "W—why are you…out at this hour?" he coughed._

"_Onii-san, what happened to you?! Who did this?!" she asked, ignoring his question. She had not realized she was crying until the moment her tears fell down on her brother's jacket. "I have called the ambulance… There will be here soon…"_

However, that was not all that surprised the dark, haired girl. She stayed at the hospital the whole night, saying she will not be leaving till she has seen her brother. Apparently, she fell asleep. Next morning, she was allowed to see her brother. He looked better than when she had found him. She asked him once again about what has happened, and what she got was even more shocking. How could their friend do that?

"_Onii-san… What happened… Last night?" Haruna asked as soon as she was sure her brother was in a good condition to speak. His goggles lay on the bedside table, with one fractured lens. He sat silent for some time before he finally spoke._

"_I was attacked… The files I had were of importance to that person that attacked me, apparently." He said. "The files were stolen, and apparently, that person wanted me dead, but let me live for some reason…"_

"_But…Why would he want those files?" Haruna asked. Kidou sighed._

"_I don't know…" he said. "But…That person… Is not a 'he'…"_

"_What..?"_

"_I know who that person is…" he put his hand on his bandaged arm. "This injury… I've suffered a similar one before…" Haruna gasped._

"_N—no...It can't be…"_

"Why…?" she stopped and clenched her fists. "Why have you done that, Haruka?"

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty…" A figure clad in black stood in a giant room that had nothing but a large screen in it. On the screen was a girl of medium height, a curvy figure and a haughty smirk. Her long white hair cascaded down her shoulder's and flowed behind her. Her dress was what could be called 'revealing', but she didn't seem to care about that. Her blue eyes held an amused look in them. "I have taken the files back."<p>

"Good job, Haruka!" came the sugary, girly, but at the same time sly voice of the girl on the other side, followed by a dark, still girly, laugh. Oh, how Haruka hated that voice. She just wished that thing in front of her perished. But this was not the time. Not yet…

"I have collected the required information of our project, and it shall be sent as soon as they are documented, Your Majesty." Haruka said, still bowing. When she lifted her head up, she added. "I hope you have not forgotten our deal…"

"Don't worry…" the other girl replied, eyes travelling to the side before focusing back at Haruka. "I _always_ keep my promises…" she smirked. She knew clearly how Haruka felt, and she was enjoying it. "I will send for you when everything is ready."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Haruka's bowing figure was the last thing the white-haired girl saw before the screen went black. She got up from her seat and walked to a darker side of the room. There was a young man, about 35, with shoulder-length platinum blond hair and fair skin. He wore a scientist's attire, and was chained to the wall. On hearing her footsteps, the man opened his ice-blue eyes and looked up slowly.

"Oh, it's you again, Misty" He said with a carefree smile. Misty smirked and cupped his face with both hands, giggling as she tilted his face upwards.

"Missed me, Simon?" she asked coyly. "What do you think of my new dress? Do you like it?" The man averted his gaze away and chuckled.

"Sorry, but I'm a married man. I'm not that type." He said. Misty looked irritated for a second before laughing loudly. "Oh and please don't laugh so loudly. It's mating season and there might be hyenas around." He joked, enjoying her irritated expression for the second time.

"Oh don't worry, my dear cousin…" she said, leaning in. "As soon as she is out of the way… I'll have you all for myself…" she whispered before walking out of the room. "See you later!" Simon sighed in relief as soon as she left.

"Phew… That girl fits as the definition of 'sexual harassment'…" he muttered. His carefree expression was replaced by a serious one. "I hope things end well… I'll see you again… Haruka…" he closed his eyes and sighed. "Great. Now my glasses need to be adjusted and my hands are chained… just perfect…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo! All done! Was this one good? I hope it was not vague… I have a feeling it has something wrong. If you happen to find out what that was, please tell me. I'd really be happy. Also, notify me of any typos. I never seem to notice those.<strong>

**Leave a review, minna-san! (Or anything, as long as they are not spiders…)**

**KuraiHaru17**


	6. Chapter IV

**Helloooooooo! *echo* Cool! Anyway, here I am with this new chapter. It's short, but it is still a chapter. That doesn't make it worse than the others. Right? I have nothing more to say, I think…**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruka… You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, because I'm your hero."<em>

_ーサイモンスイフトー_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter IV<em>

"Johannes!" Tenma called as he approached the blond boy at the school gates. The soccer club had no training due to the absence of their coach, and the fact that most of them were busy that day. Haruna hasn't been to the club that day as well. They were all worried. It has been two days.

"Oh, Tenma…" the boy turned around to face the brunette.

"Are you going back home now?" he asked. "Shinsuke, Hikaru and Amagi are going to Rairaiken, and I'll be joining them." He explained. "I wanted you to come along too."

"I see…" Johannes sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll call Okaa-san and inform her that I'll be eating out then." He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. After a brief, one-sided phone-call, he put the phone back in his pocket. "She agreed. Let's go." He started walking ahead, leaving Tenma both puzzled and confused.

"She barely had time to reply…" he said to himself.

"Tenma, let's go."

"U—un!" the brunette followed Johannes in a haste. They kept on walking and walking—well, Tenma was walking AND talking, while Johannes just listened to him, saying a word every ten minutes or so. Tenma didn't want to be annoying, but he wanted the boy to become his friend, and there was no other way that having him open and welcome this invitation. But Johannes just didn't.

They finally reached Rairaiken. Shinsuke was already there along with Hikaru, as they both left early—well, Hikaru was dragged as usual by Amagi, and Shinsuke followed them, leaving Tenma to get Johannes.

"You are here, Johannes!" Amagi exclaimed on seeing the boy. Johannes nodded and took a seat beside Hikaru. Tenma sat next to Shinsuke, who looked a bit down.

"Nishizono-san, what's wrong?" the blond asked.

"I'm just worried…About Kidou-kantoku…"

"I see."

"Otonashi-san was not there today as well, but why?" Tenma asked with confusion filling his voice.

"Maybe Kidou-kantoku was hurt in a fight…" The four students turned to Johannes with shock written on their faces.

"A fight?!" Exclaimed the first-year students.

"Johannes, why would you say that?" said Amagi. Tobitaka placed the bowls in front of them and went back behind the counters. From the corner of his eyes, he glanced at Johannes. The boy noticed it, but didn't do anything.

"I was just suggesting…." The boy trailed off before picking up his chopsticks. He muttered 'Itadakimasu' before he started eating. The others did the same. Soon, the subject of Kidou was forgotten, and they started discussing things about school, subjects, teachers and things like that. After a while, their food was done. They kept talking, and time flew by.

"It's getting late…" Tenma said, getting up. "Aki-nee will be angry with me."

"Yeah, we should be going now." Shinsuke said. "Johannes, will you be coming with us?"

"No. I'm going to do something for Okaa-san before I go back home. It might take some time." He said. "See you tomorrow…" he said, leaving the shop, so did the three. They bid each other a good night and went on separate ways. Tobitaka sighed, collecting the bowls from the table.

"Kidou…" Then he noticed something. In the Johannes' bowl, there was a folded paper. "What is that…?" He took it out and unfolded it, scanning though quickly. His eyes widened a bit. "Can it be…?" Outside, Johannes was leaning against the door. Once he was sure the older man read the paper, he walked away, pulling out his phone, staring at a message his mother sent to him. The events of the night before replayed in his mind…

* * *

><p><em>Entry No. 4: Matsukaze Tenma.<em>

_Entry No. 5: Tsurugi Kyousuke._

_Entry No. 6: Kirino Ranmaru._

_Entry No. 7: Kurama Norihito._

"_I'm back." A voice said. Haruka smiled and saved the document she was typing before leaving her study. A smile drew itself on her face as she greeted the new comer._

"_Welcome back home, Chiisai." She hugged him with a sweet smile. He did not react to the act of affection, which caused Haruka to pout childishly. "Mou, you could have at least asked 'How was your day, Okaa-san?'"_

"_How was your day, Okaa-san?" the boy repeated with a blank face. Haruka sighed._

"_You never learn do you?" she said. "Try to become a kid, will you? You are still too young for that attitude." Then she returned to her study again. Chiisai followed her, throwing his schoolbag casually in the corner of the room, Haruka was back in front of her computer, checking the files and information she had collected. Chiisai threw himself on one of the armchairs that stood by the giant bookcase. His eyes trailed towards his mother's figure, and an annoyed huff left his lips. _

"_What's wrong?" Haruka asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. "And please sit properly. These armchairs were not made for your feet." The boy rolled his eyes and sat like he was told. "Now, what's wrong?"_

"_Everything." He replied. Haruka stopped typing, and her eyes travelled to the boy's figure. He was not looking at her; his head rested on the palm of his hand, and his eyes were fixed on the window opposite to him. It has started raining a while ago, but none of the two realized it till that moment. _

"_Everything? What do you mean?" was Haruka's question. Chiisai folded his arms._

"_Why can't we stop this?" he asked, looking at his mother seriously. "Why can't we just be—"_

"_Chiisai, we have discussed that before." She said, shutting her computer down and getting up from her seat. She took off her glasses and stood in front of the blonde boy. "This is not the world to accept honest people. The strong survives, and feeds on the weak." Then she patted his head with a smile. "You are still young, my dear… You haven't seen what I had…" then, for a split second, her eyes flashed with sadness, before a gentle chuckle left her lips. "Anyway, let's go eat dinner now. You have homework to do." _

"_Hai." The boy nodded and watched his mother leave the room. He picked up the glasses she put down earlier and put them on. Taking a glance at the window, he noticed his reflection and scoffed, then threw the glasses on the armchair he had occupied earlier. "Stupid glasses… How can she allow herself to look like that…?" then he followed the black-haired 'woman'._

"_Chii-chan! It's bedtime." Haruka exclaimed as she put his books away. Chiisai just couldn't get why she had insisted on putting his books and clothes back in place. He could do this by himself. He was just… Postponing it… yeah, that seemed to describe it._

"_I'm not a kid anymore, so stop it." He replied, not moving from his position—where he was sitting at his desk. Haruka shook her head._

"_Very well, then. I suppose you will do well on your own." She shrugged casually and went for the door, but the boy stopped her._

"_Wait."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you remove those for me?" he requested, pointing to his eyes. Haruka smiled. Not a gentle smile—that one was mocking._

"_It seems the big boy still needs mommy's help." She snickered._

"_Just take them off me." _

"_Okay, okay…"_

"_Okaa-san…?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't want to do this…" the boy said. Haruka stared at him with a stoic expression. _

"_What is that supposed to be?"_

"_I just don't want to go on with this!" he snapped. "This is just so wrong! I—"_

"_I'm not going to discuss this." Haruka put the lenses back into their containers and got up, leaving the room before Chiisai could say any other word. He threw himself back on the bed and gritted his teeth angrily._

"_Why…? Why are we doing this….?"_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm sorry, Okaa-san… But this has to stop…' <em>He thought, staring at the sky. Dusk was approaching. He had to go back home, but he didn't want to. His mother would be waiting for him, just to give him another assignment he doesn't want to do. With another sigh, he made his way back home. _'Tobitaka-san… I'm counting on you…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Now that was short, but oh well. The next update may be really soon…I guess… Thanks for reading.<strong>

**R&R**

**KuraiHaru17**


End file.
